Trucs
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Albel découvre le monde moderne et ses commodités, Fayt est mis a contribution. ALFAY. Oneshot


**Auteur :** Victor Vendetta

**Traductrice :** Ariani Lee Gore

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Star Ocean III, on les a juste empruntés (« Allez, c'est un vieux jeu maintenant… », « Non », « Mais allez, il n'intéresse plus personne, vous en avez plus besoin ! », « Non, on le garde ! », « Z'êtes que des égoïstes, il serait vachement plus heureux avec moi ! », « J'ai dit non, Albel est à nous, on le garde ! ».) Je traduis la fic de Victor Vendetta.

**Titre original :** Contraptions.

**Pairing :** Alfay.

_Trucs_

- IMBECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE !

Fayt connaissait trop bien ce cri. C'était l'appel habituel d'Albel qui voulait utiliser un nouveau « truc » dans le monde futuriste.

FLASHBACK

- IMBECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE !

- … Albel, il est six heures du matin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ce stupide truc a commencé à me sonner après il y a cinq minutes, je veux que tu m'expliques comment faire en sorte qu'il arrête de faire ça, j'ai essayé de le détruire, mais il ne veut pas se casser. Vite, imbécile.

Fayt regarda le réveil, puis Albel, et se mit à rire.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu trouves si amusant, imbécile, arrange-ça, maintenant !

FLASHBACK

- IMBECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE !

Fayt arriva en courant. Il savait que de terribles châtiments l'attendaient s'il ne se montrait pas rapidement.

- Albel, qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois-ci ? Haleta-t-il.

Albel montra du doigt un tapis de jogging.

- J'ai vu l'autre balourd se servir de ça tout à l'heure, apprends-moi, imbécile.

FLASHBACK

- IMBECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE !

Fayt arriva, et fut épouvanté de voir Albel observer un objet qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il voie.

- J'ai appuyé sur ce truc, et il s'est mis à vibrer.

- C'est rien, Albel, dit Fayt en rougissant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, imbécile ?

- Rien !

FLASHBACK

- IMBECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE !

Fayt n'avait pas envie de se lever.

- IMBECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE !

Fayt connaissait bien ce petit jeu. Albel continuerait d'appeler l'imbécile jusqu'à ce que l'imbécile se montre. Il avait encore sommeil, mais il se leva quand même et alla jusqu'à la cuisine ou se trouvait Albel.

Albel se tenait devant la cuisinière, qui semblait hors d'usage.

- ALBEL ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?!

- Ca m'a attaqué quand j'ai tourné cette chose, là, imbécile. Alors j'ai dû riposter.

- C'est un fourneau, Albel. Ca sert à faire la cuisine.

- Mais il n'y a pas de feu. Comment peux-tu cuisiner sans feu, imbécile ?

*soupir…*

FIN DES FLASHBACKS

- Il est peut-être en train d'utiliser un fer à friser, cette fois-ci, marmonna Fayt pour lui-même.

Mais une autre scène se déroulait dans la salle de bains. Albel se tenait dans la cabine de douche, l'air perplexe et méfiant.

- Heureux que tu aies décidé de te montrer, imbécile. Ca ne t'a pris que cinq minutes, cette fois. Impressionnant.

Oh, Albel avait réellement décidé de lui chercher des noises aujourd'hui. Il savait à quel point Fayt détestait être dernier ou en retard.

Mais Fayt ne faisait pas attention à ce que disait Albel, il était trop occupé avec de « sales » idées qu'il avait (ou des idées propres, si vous tenez compte de la douche).

- Passons aux choses sérieuses. Les autres me disent que j'ai besoin de prendre un de ces trucs, mais je n'ai pas réussi à voir qui que ce soit le faire. C'est solidement fixé au sol. Est-ce que c'est une blague, imbécile ?

- Hé - hé bien, Al-bel… La d-douche, je v-v-vais te m-montrer…

Albel regarda avec une authentique curiosité Fayt qui commençait à se déshabiller, feignant de ne pas s'en soucier. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu d'autres hommes nus, en se baignant dans une crique. La raison pour laquelle Fayt s'exposait ainsi était au-delà de sa - SES CHEVEUX SONT NATURELLEMENT BLEUS !?

Fayt tâcha de ne pas trop penser et de se concentrer sur la tâche qui l'attendait. Albel fit de même.

- En fait, Albel, « prendre » une douche est juste une expression. Ca veut simplement dire… c'est comme un bain, sauf que l'eau t'arrose, c'est plus pratique qu'une baignoire, et ça évite de salir l'eau douce des lacs, ce genre de trucs.

- Imbécile, qui ça intéresse qu'il y ait eu dans gens dans l'eau ?

- Les personnes civilisées, Albel. En plus, tu utilises du shampoing et du savon crème, personne n'a envie de boire ça.

- Shampooing ? Savon crème ?

- Du savon crème, c'est ce que dit son nom. Tu t'en sers pour te laver, ça nettoie ta peau et la rend parfumée. Le shampooing, c'est la même chose pour les cheveux.

- Oh… Je vois. Et comment l'eau apparaît-elle ? Je ne vois d'eau nulle part.

- Ah, c'est à ce moment là que tu appuies sur ces boutons, un pour l'eau chaude, l'autre pour l'eau froide.

- Et si je veux une douche tiède ?

- Tu enclenches les deux, puis tu les coupes quand tu as fini.

- Je peux voir ça, imbécile ?

- Euuuh, ou-oui, bien sûr, dit Fayt en rougissant. Il entra dans la douche et actionna les deux boutons.

Albel attendit que Fayt commence à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait – prendre une douche, il en avait besoin – et commença à se déshabiller.

Fayt jeta un œil à Albel, mais Albel était déjà là, nu comme un ver, qui entrait dans la cabine.

- A – Albel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends une douche. Tu ne t'es jamais baigné avec un autre homme ?

- Non, pas collé à moi comme ça !

- … Pitié. C'est important en temps de guerre, quand l'un se lave, l'autre monte la garde.

- Mais de qui sommes nous supposés nous défendre ?

- De l'autre gamine et du gros lourdaud, bien sûr.

- Mmmmm - mais - mais - mais…

- Ferme la, imbécile. Tu préfères que je m'en aille ? (Il savait que ça marcherait, ça)

- NON !

La réponse était venue un peu trop vite, et trop fort au goût de Fayt qui rougit… à nouveau.

- Alors il n'y a pas de problème. Donne-moi le « shampooing », imbécile.

Fayt s'exécuta avec difficulté : il commençait à avoir un peu de mal à respirer (et pas seulement à cause du manque de place).

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tais-toi, imbécile, et continues de surveiller. Quand j'aurai fini, on pourra changer de places.

Et Fayt continua donc de « surveiller » pour être sûr que Cliff ou Sophia n'entrait pas. Albel eut un rictus. Une idée diabolique venait de surgir dans son esprit. Il ouvrit le capuchon (avec l'aide de Fayt, stupide capuchon…), versa un peu du liquide à l'odeur familière dans sa main (Fayt devait se servir de ça tout le temps) et se mit à masser les cheveux de Fayt. Le jeune homme se raidit immédiatement, mais se lassa aller à la première manifestation de quelque chose d'autre que de la haine qu'Abel donnait.

- C'est agréable, Albel…

Fayt manquait d'inspiration pour trouver quelque chose de mieux à dire. Il avait mille et une questions à poser à propos de ça – de cette situation !

- Boucle la, imbécile. Je fais ça uniquement parce que tu es le seul être sur cet engin doté d'une relative intelligence. Je ne confie pas mes cheveux à n'importe qui.

Fayt interpréta ça comme un signe qu'Albel avait confiance en lui (même pour quelque chose d'aussi bête qu'une question de cheveux…), ou peut-être même le voyait comme un ami… ou plus !

_Je suis _vraimen_t un imbécile, je prends mes rêves pour des réalités._

Albel, de l'autre côté, appréciait le contact des cheveux de Fayt.

_Ils sont doux, il doit vraiment en prendre soin… Quel imbécile je fais, je deviens _gentil_… doux cheveux… _

Albel ne pouvait plus se retenir – mais il resterait innocent… pour l'instant.

- Tu sais, imbécile, je comprends ce que tu ressens, je ne montre peut-être pas d'émotions, mais je peux très bien lire celles des autres.

Ca, c'était parfaitement inattendu, et Fayt en resta bouche bée.

- Je…

- Epargne ta salive, imbécile, je passe mon temps à te le dire. Tu es compréhensif, alors tu dois comprendre ma douleur, non ?

Fayt trouva un lien : il avait perdu ses parents lui aussi, mais pas si jeune.

- Je suppose m-mais…

- Imbécile ! Tu comprends. Tu as passé mes tests aussi.

- Test ?

- Oui, ça a commencé à Peterny. Cette nuit où je suis venu te réveiller.

- Quoi, att –

- Ne m'interromps pas, imbécile. Tu as passé le premier test quand tu as dit que tu ne me détestais pas.

- Mais je n'ai pas…

- Interromps moi encore et j'extrairai ta langue de ta bouche rien qu'avec mes griffes. Ensuite… Tu es toujours venu quand je t'ai appelé, peu importe l'heure.

Fayt avait très envie de dire quelque chose mais il s'abstint.

- Tu as vraiment pensé que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'était une douche ? Nous avons des choses de ce genre sur Elicoor II.

- Alors tout ça, c'était une farce ?

- La majeure partie. Maintenant, passe-moi le savon.

- Et si on nous voyait ?

- J'ai verrouillé la porte, imbécile.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je faisais le guet ?!

- Comment aurais-je pu te toucher de la sorte, autrement ? Hmmm ?

Fayt resta silencieux. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun argument contre ça. En plus, Albel montrait des émotions, c'était un bon début.

Il lui donna le savon, et ils continuèrent leur douche.

**A&F**


End file.
